


First Time Jitters

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant, F/F, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Restraint, Submissive, twwvalentinelemonfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Ada and Hecate discuss some boundaries before trying something new.(Part of a larger arc that will be running through the TWW Valentine Lemonfest - Will post chapter order once I finish lol)Day 1 and 2: First Time and Ritual





	1. Chapter 1

“So it’s settled then. You’re certain there aren’t any other limits I should be aware of?” Hecate asked eyes filled with concern. Ada shook her head gently, turning the warm cup in her hands as she worked out her words.  
  
“I had a scene in mind actually, if you would be willing.”  
  
Hecate smiled warmly, finding something adorable in the way Ada’s lips formed over the new vocabulary. Hecate had to admit she was somewhat proud of how quickly Ada was absorbing all of this…of how open she was to stepping into this world for Hecate. “Go on.”  
  
“Well, it may be best, until I get more comfortable with all of this, if I’m in control tonight.”

“Of course, you’ll have complete control Ada. If you ever feel uncomfortable use the safe word and..”

“That isn’t exactly what I meant.” Hecate frowned as she waited for clarification. “I think I would be more comfortable as the Domme, at least this time.” Hecate blinked a few times, eyes wide before her expression softened and the edges of her lips twisted into a small smile. “I see..” Ada watched with baited breath during the pause. “That would be acceptable.” Ada brightened, not for the first time, grateful for the trust Hecate had in her where she could yield the lead to Ada.  
  
Hecate’s well controlled posture slacked as she added, “Are you sure Ada? I’m happy to take care of everything. Whatever it is you wanted to try…” She stopped as Ada shook her head and smiled on.  
  
“Thank you Hecate, but I wanted to try something Deidra and I discussed earlier.”  
  
Hecate didn’t look all convinced but she smiled her submission to the idea all the same.  She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of Deidra being privy to Hecate and Ada’s sex life…not that Hecate hadn’t discussed theoreticals with Deidra herself. But all of that was before Deidra had met Ada. “Right.”

“Hecate?”

“I’m alright with it Ada…just please don’t try anything she didn’t go over with you. Even things that seem simple have safety concerns that..”

“I know Hecate. I won’t.” Ada reaffirmed, squeezing Hecate’s arm. Hecate inhaled deeply but her posture didn’t exactly mellow with the exhale.

* * *

They had left it at that, agreeing to place theory to practice after this evening's seminar. Hecate had assumed they would retire at the close but Ada's social tendencies derailed that assumption fairly quickly. Not that Hecate could fault those present for wanting to converse with Ada who was as bright in her wit as she was in her welcoming smile. Ada was easily persuaded to meet up with a few witches and wizards for a short while in the hall where they were serving drinks and food after the lecture. Though Hecate's eyes widened, she made no verbal protest to the decision.

Hecate managed to strike up more than a few tempers as she and Ada walked through the hall discussing the lecture with their colleagues. She managed to have even less of a filter today than usual and her tone left little to be imagined of her opinion on those she was speaking to. Ada sighed after having to steer them away from another soured conversation.

“Hecate, is everything alright? You seem distracted.”

Hecate startled, directing her eyes back to Ada, her unvoiced argument revealed through her expressive brows. With a sigh of her own, she looked forward. “I was only thinking as to how much longer this event will last. I do not typically attend these after gatherings.”

Ada gave a knowing chuckle and took Hecate’s wrist to slow them both to a stop. “How about this? You do your best to make it through the rest of the evening without any more arguments…”  
  
“I’ve not HAD any arguments.”  
  
“You make it through without any  _heated discussions_ then and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Hecate quirked a brow to which Ada merely grinned more. The nature of Ada’s grin sent a pleasant shiver down Hecate’s spine. She frowned and opened her mouth to question further but Ada had already started moving towards another group of teachers. Hecate trailed after, taking care to be cordial even with those whose thought processes resembled more a pond toad than an educational professional.  
  
Hecate was relieved when they finally returned to her room for the night. Ada stretched with a yawn as she made her way to the bags still sitting on the edge of the bed to collect an armful of her things. “Be a dear and put the tea on, I’ll be just a moment.”  Hecate frowned as she watched Ada disappear into the bathroom wondering if in her exhaustion she’d forgotten their plans for the night. She motioned towards the kitchenette and the kettle floated out from the cabinet and filled itself at the sink before settling on a burner. Well, in case she had to direct things back in the intended direction, Hecate figured it was best if she change as well. Considering the time restraint, and the fact that she had not packed with the intent of having company, she opted to use magic.  She kept the black lace underwear she had on but the rest of her clothes and shoes disappeared to be replaced by a black lace chemise that left a channel about 4 centimeters wide down the front where a silk ribbon tied the two halves together below her breasts and again at her hips. She had chosen one with wider lace straps that lead into a V neckline mostly because she did not approve of spaghetti straps.  
  
She laid carefully across the bed, propped up on her side to face the bathroom door. Looking down, she checked that everything was in order, adjusting how the bottom of the chemise fell. She was pleased with the effect it had when Ada opened the door and stood mouth agape for a moment…so much so that it took her that same time to register the rest of Ada. Her smirk fell slowly at the sight, breathing in deep, exhale never coming. Ada had changed into a light pink lace body suit that supported her in all the right places. It was Ada who came out of their mutual distraction first, grinning at Hecate as she let her weight shift to one leg, the top of her head tilting towards the hand on the door frame. “Great minds do think alike…”  
  
Hecate swallowed, finally managing to exhale as she attempted to collect herself. “On some things at least.”  
  
“On the important things.” Ada clarified in a tone that was not to be disagreed with. She snuffed the lantern in the bathroom and drifted towards the bed. “I believe I owe you thanks...” She sat on the edge of the bed near Hecate’s head, reaching out to stroke up from temple to bun, a snap of her fingers removing any pins as she unfurled the braid, twisting it around her fingers. The familiar sensation brought a smile to Hecate's lips and Ada lowered her voice to a husky whisper as she continued. “You did splendidly tonight. I know those events are tedious for you. Thank you for putting on such a good face for my benefit.”  
  
Hecate blushed, the tint nearly reaching the rising chest that Ada had such a lovely view of. “It was no trouble…” Hecate assured, voice not nearly as firm as it had been just seconds earlier.  
  
It usually began in the softening of her tone: the unlocking of Hecate Hardbroom.  
  
It was always a process but never one Ada minded. On the contrary, it warmed her heart, to be able to share this ritual with Hecate. Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair, gently easing the braid free and letting it fall down over sharp shoulders and cheekbones. Hecate’s eyes fluttered shut a moment as Ada’s fingers trailed across her scalp. “All the same. I’m proud of you.” Hecate looked back up at Ada, eyes wide and adoring only to have her jump as a sharp whistle began to build from across the room. Ada pulled away with a smile. “Fetch us the tea Hecate.”  
  
Hecate’s brows tugged down slightly, feeling something was out of place somehow. She shrugged it off to their moment being interrupted and did as asked, transferring the short distance to turn off the burner, the whistling coming to a stop as she removed the kettle and poured the water into a teapot she conjured up along with a tray of tea settings. Taking up the tray she paused as Ada stated firmly, “Walk it over. You can set it on the table here.” Hecate began to grasp what seemed off earlier: Ada wasn’t asking Hecate. She was being far more direct, without her usual polite mannerisms and had the same tone that she used to take lead any time some dire concern took hold of the Academy. She was giving commands. The realization quickened her heart beat and caused her to tense, hands gripping the tray firmly. She managed to keep her pace and form calm as she returned to Ada, setting the tray down on the small table along the wall.


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smutty bits finally arrive...
> 
> I'd say you're welcome if only my writing was better XD
> 
> __________________________________________

“Come.” Ada reached out a hand from where she sat and Hecate took it gently, eyes focused on Ada’s trying to decipher her partner’s thoughts. Ada merely smirked, knowing exactly what Hecate was doing, and lead Hecate to kneel on the floor between her legs, free hand stroking the side of Hecate’s face as the other laced their fingers together near Ada’s thigh. “You are so beautiful and so intelligent. I will never be able to tell you that enough.” Hecate felt her cheeks warm again. For whatever reason, it was only Ada who made comments like that seem believable rather than the results of ignorance or polite lies. There was no trace of tension in Hecate’s form as she knelt before Ada, so filled and surrounded by love. To her mind, no better place existed in the world than near Ada Cackle: a place where she was so ultimately free. She nuzzled her cheek and lips across the inside of Ada’s bared thigh.  
  
“I merely reflect the company I keep.” She replied softly, eyes darting up to watch Ada.

“I intend to give you the reward I promised but I’m afraid you’ll have to behave yourself a while longer to receive it.” Hecate’s brow furrowed, head tilting a fraction as she tried to figure out what Ada was up to. “I want you to lie back down on the bed while the tea steeps. Hands at your sides and you are not to raise any part of yourself from the mattress…so make sure you’re comfortable before we begin.”  
  
Hecate gave a minuscule nod and rose smoothly to her feet. “As you wish.”  She laid on her back and placed her palms on the bed in very deliberate fashion. “Is this to your liking Ada?”

Ada grinned, holding back a chuckle at the sass seeping into Hecate’s voice again. “That will do nicely, thank you Hecate. Remember, you are not to move.” Ada took a moment to appreciate the sight before her hands lightly trailed up over Hecate's body from ankles to hips to fingertips, shoulders, and finally resting on her neck, thumb tracing over her lips. Ada held Hecate's gaze but made no move to lean in to kiss her instead allowing her hands wonder back down the same path, this time kneading tense muscles along the way. Hecate's brows rose briefly but Ada could feel her form relaxing further into the mattress. The massage continued until Ada's hands began to slide further up Hecate’s inner thigh, a tiny groan slipping out as Hecate began to stretch into Ada's touch. Although it hadn't quite been what Hecate had been expecting tonight, she was always grateful for one of Ada’s massages. Too often Hecate ignored the stress she put on her own body. Hecate’s eyes slipped closed and she was lulled into the calm trusting space that belonged to Ada. An unseen kiss to Hecate’s collarbone prompted a quiet gasp that had Ada smiling. She trailed her kisses higher as her thumb pressed circles into the spot at Hecate’s hip that always got her to squirm. This time was no different. As Ada leaned over her, sucking and nipping at Hecate’s neck, she moved both hands to either side of Hecate’s hips and firmly pressed her lover back down against the bed.

“Hecate, you’re moving.” Ada chided, hot breath tickling the back of Hecate’s ear, and an involuntary shiver moved down her body causing Ada to tsk her. With a sigh and a collection of resolve Hecate forced herself still. The teasing progressed until Hecate trembled at every touch, breathing ragged and hands gripping the covers tight. Ada paused her kissing and trailing of her tongue along Hecate’s exposed skin long enough to whisper praise on how well Hecate was doing.  
  
“Ada” Hecate finally begged, watching as Ada looked up from where she’d crawled down the bed in order to more easily nip at Hecate’s hip bones. “Please…”  
  
"You want to move?"

"Yes!" After reigning herself back in, she added "....please."

"Alright." She just managed to raise a hand to meet Hecate's breastbone as the woman shot up from the bed towards Ada. "You can move as long as you put yourself to good use." 

"Meaning...what?" Hecate asked, brow furrowing. 

"I've helped you to relax..." Ada leaned back on her arms one leg bent in front of her and the other hanging off the side of the bed. "Time to return the favor."   
  
Ada's heart beat nervously as Hecate stared at her for a moment. She hadn't realized she'd tensed until the corners of Hecate's mouth rose in a small smile and Ada felt herself relax. Hecate crawled forward but rather than stopping before her as Ada had expected, she moved over Ada. Ada gave a startled squeak as Hecate's hand grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and Hecate's lips crashed down onto hers. A moan muffled between them before Ada was able to remind herself of the agenda for the night and she pushed at Hecate's shoulders until the woman broke the kiss with a confused frown. She opened her mouth to speak but Ada interrupted, shaking her head. "Not there." She pressed down on Hecate's shoulders again, directing her to kneel on the bed between her open legs. "Your tongue is required for more delicate negotiations tonight." Ada found herself, not for the first time, grateful for Hecate's sharp mind as there was barely a beat before the witch lowered her head and gave a long lick over the lace covering Ada's core. Ada sighed and gave Hecate free range.

“I don’t guarantee it will be entirely delicate…” Hecate stated before pulling the fabric to the side and returning to her task without the barrier in her way.  The buildup was slow but sweet and Ada stopped Hecate once more before she could lose focus. A swift change in position and Ada had Hecate on her back again, this time with Ada's knees on either side of Hecate's head as she looked warmly down at her face. Hecate lifted her shoulders from the bed, arms wrapping around Ada's thighs for leverage. Ada's head lulled back and she bit down on her lip to try and muffle the moan as Hecate's nose separated her folds and slid by her hooded clit. Ada's hips ground further down as Hecate's tongue lapped and circled. Ada wanted her-needed her- inside but Hecate seemed intent to continue this torment so Ada tangled her fingers in Hecate’s hair and ground herself hard against Hecate with an unrestrained groan, directing Hecate’s tongue and opening herself further as her knees slid wider apart. Ada trembled as Hecate flicked her tongue over and circled where she most wanted it.  “Be a good girl Hecate. No more teasing.”

Ada sighed out a moan as Hecate finally speared her with her tongue, a long thin finger following soon after which freed Hecate’s merciless mouth to suck and tease Ada’s clit.  Ada lost herself to the building climax, her mental processing only returning after she had crashed loudly back down and found herself panting heavily, arms, cheek, and chest pressed into the mattress above Hecate. “Oh!” She whispered with cheeks still flushed and lifted her weight away from Hecate as she sat back up. Hecate’s hands were there to meet her lower back and steady her as Hecate grinned up from beneath her. When she felt she could trust her legs to support her, she un-straddled Hecate and leaned down to kiss her. Hecate pulled her deeper into the kiss with a familiar hunger. Ada was a part of Hecate’s taste at first before their tangling tongues washed away the evidence. “Top marks.” Ada teased with a chuckle, winning a blush and disgruntled frown. The frown melted with the next kiss however. “Sit up.” Ada helped Hecate to do so as she herself moved to kneel behind Hecate, hands sliding down her neck and arms before reaching over shoulders and chest to slowly pull the ribbon untied beneath Hecate’s breasts. “I want to look at you.” Hecate blushed and turned her face towards the corner of the bed but leaned back against Ada all the same, allowing her to do as she liked. Hecate’s shoulders gave a small shiver as the fabric slid over already pert nipples and fell away to expose her breasts. Another of Ada’s kisses fell on Hecate’s neck before the heady whisper and touch caused another shiver.

“Beautiful…and always so receptive to my touch.” Ada continued to knead and tease the sensitive flesh. “I’d say it’s safe to assume you’ve enjoyed your reward so far…have you not?”

“Very much so.” Hecate managed with some effort. Ada’s right hand slid lower over Hecate’s exposed stomach, stopping at the remaining bow tied at Hecate’s hips and twisting the ribbon over her finger. Ada grinned, eyes glinting, as Hecate watched the hand in tense anticipation until it became clear Ada wasn’t going to progress further and the younger witch huffed in frustration.

“Would you like me to remove this?”

“I’d LIKE to be rid of these obstructions already and have your fingers inside me.” Hecate grumbled, her patience faltering but still managing to restrain from vanishing both their clothes.  
  
“Hecate, where is your sense of anticipation?” Ada asked as she slowly pulled the ribbon untied and parted the fabric to expose Hecate’s lace underwear.  
  
“I think I’ve had all the anticipation I can handle..” A gasp interrupted as Ada tugged the lace up between her folds and against her clit. “For one night.” She sighed out as Ada pulled it free again. Ada slid her finger down the lace, pulling it away from Hecate’s flesh and cutting through the string of cum connecting Hecate to the fabric.

“I can see that. You’re dripping wet dear.”

Ada watched for the fresh blush she knew would come from the statement. Leaning in and placing a kiss behind Hecate’s ear, she whispered, “Tell me what a good girl you are…and all the reasons you deserve to be allowed to cum.”

“W..what?” Hecate sputtered out, gasping as Ada pinched a nipple and returned to licking and sucking at Hecate’s neck.

Gritting her teeth, Hecate panted out a desperate response. “You can’t be serio…” She couldn’t finish over her own moan as Ada sucked at a pulse point that sent a charge straight to her core. “Ada!”

“Tell me Hecate...what a good girl you are.”

“I…am a good…girl.” She ground out face and chest burning but her cunt tightening all the same. “Please…let me cum Ada.”

Ada figured that was close enough and slid two fingers between Hecate’s lips to roam leisurely as the panties vanished. “Alright dear, because you’ve behaved so well…” One finger slid deliberately up to the second knuckle inspiring a gasp from Hecate as her walls clenched around the digit. “And have done so much for me…” She fingered Hecate slowly. “Always dependable, loyal, protective, generous…” Ada continued with whispered praise falling gently over Hecate’s shoulder as she fucked Hecate in steady rhythm. At a certain point the ringing in Hecate’s ears drowned out the actual words, her body lifting tensely before convulsing over Ada’s hand. Hecate was aware, as one is sometimes aware of an alarm going off during a dream, that Ada lowered them both to lie down, Hecate wrapped in Ada’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Later and earlier parts of this little fic will be appearing down the road as the days of the TWW Valentine Lemonfest present themselves. In other words, you have to wait for your smut my pretties. >=P


End file.
